Highschool DxD: Deception
by Mr. M0j0
Summary: Follow Orael Valefor, a 17 year old edgy pure-blood devil and unlikely member of the Khaos Brigade as he begins his new undercover mission in Japan. What will happen when he comes face to face with the people he's considered his enemy for the majority of his life? Read on and find out! Slight AU
1. Chapter 1: The Introduction

**Authors notes: This is my first ever fanfic, so please don't be too harsh in the reviews if you don't like it. That said I'm all for constructive criticism, so if you catch any spelling and grammar errors or anything else really, please do let me know. With that said, this is an OC story inspired from a faction in High School DxD that interested me but hasn't really been touched on too much yet in the LN. The story will start out just following my OC, but later on there will be multiple POV's featuring Issei, Saji, and whoever else I feel would be fun to write the perspectives of. With that, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, I only own my OC.**

**Speaking: **"Ehh?"

**Thinking: **'_And whose fault is that?_'

**Sacred Gear: [My bad, partner.]**

***Slight revisions have been made***

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Being the nephew of a supernatural terrorist is tougher than I thought it would be. Sure it may have been odd for someone who holds a position such as I to ask for a vacation, but everyone needs a bit of time to relax every once in a while! Too bad me and my uncles idea of relaxation didn't exactly match up, and now here I am on an island country in the humans world. Anythings better then staying around the rest of the Khaos Brigade though, I've never been much of a bad guy to be honest. The only reason I'm a part of it is because my family has always had ties to the group and it's the only place I could ever consider a home. Being on their side hasn't been all bad though, I have met some interesting people while on missions and the freedom that comes with this kind of life is nice. Before I get too ahead of myself, let me explain my predicament a little bit more. While I'm on vacation in the humans world, I'm also to find and observe the host of the evil dragon Vritra.

Since the host of Vritra is the only host of an evil dragon not currently a part of the Khaos Brigade, some of the others see him as a potential threat. Most likely he's just a regular human so the chances of him ever becoming a threat are low, but that doesn't stop my uncle from fretting over it. With just hearing this, you'd think the job wouldn't be that awful...too bad the area where he's been located also happens to be the location of two of the fake satans younger siblings. To top it off I'll have to attend the same school as them as a 3rd year. Sounds just great, right? I guess it couldn't be helped though. Most of the higher ups felt it necessary that one of the current evil dragon hosts should take care of this, and when comparing me to the other six I can see why I was chosen for such a delicate job.

"Orael-sama, don't you think it's about time to attend your first day of school?" Said my trusted familiar and friend, Zurui, as I continued walking the streets of this maze the natives here consider a town.

"Ehh? But this is our first time here in Japan and I haven't been to the humans world in months, don't you want to explore around a bit? What time does school here start anyways?" I countered, trying to think of a reason to avoid going to Kuoh Academy.

"Two hours ago sir." Zurui stated with a slight smirk on his face.

"Hmm...that could be a problem." I stopped to weigh my options. Either go into the heart of the enemies territory for half my day or look around town to see more of where I'll be staying for a while.

"I'm sure you'll make a great first impression." He said with an obvious hint of sarcasm.

"And what makes you say that? I bet they'll like me as soon as they see me!" I responded in an upbeat attitude. I've never been one to back away from a challenge that's not too ludicrous.

"You're wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie to a school that requires a uniform. I'm pretty sure you could've done a bit more to try and set a good first impression sir." Zurui said while laughing. It's true, I was wearing black jeans and shoes, a blue t-shirt and a dark blue hoodie, but that's only because I wouldn't be caught dead in a uniform. Plus I still haven't fully gotten used to the human worlds sun yet, how do they deal with this thing for half their day?

'_It's not my fault that I have a severe hate for sunlight either..._'

After thinking that, I heard what sounded like someone scoffing from the inside of my mind.

Turning towards Zurui, I looked at what he was wearing. "Oh and you don't look sketchy walking around in a trench coat, fedora and sunglasses?" I said, noticing his hat was covering up most of his short, straight black hair while his brown eyes were still noticeable under his glasses.

"What I wear doesn't matter, as soon as I can find a quick place to hide I'll just transform. Besides, I look like I'm from around here. I can at least blend in much more than someone who looks like he came from the other side of the Earth." He said while looking around for an alley to go to. Zurui's truly a snake who can just take the form of a human, so he usually feels more comfortable in his snake form.

"Might as well since I'll be busy for a while. Search around town to see what else I'll be up against, some of the reports said that fallen angels have been sighted around here recently and I still haven't honed my senses to pick up on their smell yet. We can't let them find the host of Vritra before we do." I said as I looked down at my map of the area and located Kuoh Academy. "Give me a call later to let me know what you find."

"Yes sir, try not to get yourself into anything troublesome for your first day." He said knowing me all too well.

I had a bitter smirk on my face. "Can't make any promises, but we'll see how things go."

After a few more minutes of walking, I came across the front gates of the school. I got to say, it's a lot nicer than I thought it'd be. That's only to be expected of a private school created by one of the fake satans though. Noticing there was nobody around at the time, I figured they all must already be inside. Not too surprising considering how late I am, but I guess it helps that I won't have to deal with any unneeded attention on my way to class. I quickly pulled out a comb and small mirror to fix my short, messy dark brown hair and see if there was any crust around my light greenish-yellow eyes. The least I can do is look somewhat presentable to make up for my clothing and lateness. After seeing that everything looked fine, I tossed the comb and mirror into a pocket dimension made from shadows while making sure nobody was around.

'_Hopefully everything goes alright...' _I said to myself as I entered Kuoh Academy.

**[If anything goes wrong, we could always just kill them all.]**, said a soft hissing voice coming from my mind.

'_Yeah...something's telling me going on a mass killing spree isn't the greatest idea ever, but I'll keep it in mind. Anyways you need to be quiet while I'm here, devils aren't supposed to have sacred gears so I won't be able to use you often.'_

The voice let out an amused laugh. **[Just a suggestion partner, you need to stop being so soft. I'm dying to see how you do on your first mission without that damn Khaos Brigade watching over you.]**

_'It's not that I'm soft, it's just that your suggestions always involve killing whoever gets in our way. Enjoy the vacation while it lasts partner. For now let's just try to make it through school.'_

Looking at the room number on the back of my map, I finally found my classroom. Before even entering the room I could sense the presence of multiple devils. I won't be able to disguise my aura as that of a humans but at least I'll be able to tone it down so they can't sense any of my powers. Knocking on the door three times, I heard the teacher tell the class to excuse them for a second. Upon her opening the door I saw that she was a very buxom woman with brown eyes, pale skin, and long navy blue hair who was about 5"9. I knew how tall she was because she was the same height as me. She was wearing the normal teachers uniform with black heels and a gold necklace around her neck. She then gave me a quizzical look.

"And who might you be young man?"

"The names Nico Malaphar, I'm the new transfer student from Italy. It's a pleasure to meet you...?" I couldn't finish the sentence, hinting to the teacher for her name.

**[Nico Malaphar?]**, the hissing voice said.

'_I needed to think of a name to give...how many humans have you heard of with the first name Orael? And Malaphar is just one of the aliases my clan goes by when undercover.'_

She gave me a small smile before introducing herself. "You can call me Kalawarner-sensei, and it's a pleasure to meet you too Malaphar-san." She said while gesturing for me to follow her into the classroom.

Upon entering the classroom I could already see the confused looks on the faces of all the students. I guess it's not too surprising, it's not every day a "foreigner" comes here as a transfer student. It was also interesting how I was the only guy in the entire class. I had heard that this school had only been co-ed for a short period of time, but I didn't think it would be like this. After reaching the front of the class, they all had their eyes on me. Oh yeah, I forgot that new students are supposed to give introductions for themselves in Japan...ugh.

"My names Nico Malaphar, a transfer student from Italy. I apologize for my tardiness, but I was sidetracked earlier in this labyrinth of a town. This is my first time in Japan so things are a bit different for me, please take care of me." I said before taking a small bow to the class. Some of the girls giggled while others looked like they wanted a longer introduction. Kalawarner-sensei had an impish smirk on her face while looking for a seat for me.

"Malaphar-san, why don't you take a seat over there next to Tsubaki-san." She said while pointing over to an open seat.

The girl who she directed me to had knee-length black hair with split bangs and heterochromatic eyes, her right was light brown while her left was violet. Her blue, square glasses just added to that super serious look she was giving off. It didn't take long before I could tell that she was a devil also. Sitting down in my seat, I was immediately swamped with questions from the others.

"Malaphar-san, why'd you come to Japan?"

"Malaphar-san, what's Italy like?"

"Are you interested in joining any clubs?"

"Why aren't you wearing the schools uniform?"

"You should eat with us at lunch Malaphar-san!"

Quickly trying to get the students attention back towards the front of the class, Kalawarner-sensei spoke up. "Everyone, you can bombard your new classmate with questions after class, so please pay attention to the lesson."

There was a collective groan from most of the students in the class as they turned back around to get back to the lesson. I gave sensei a relieved grin while mouthing the words "thank you" as she just smiled and started teaching again.

Class went on and I tried not to die of boredom. Most of the things she was teaching us were things I had already learned in the underworld in between experimentation of my sacred gear and training. I had noticed early on that my target I came here to look for wasn't in my class, so I figured zoning out and waiting until lunch to look for them would be fine. I did notice however that the two other devils that were in my class would occasionally look over at me. One of the two was the girl named Tsubaki who was right next to me while the other was a very buxom girl with a long, black pony tail with two antennae sticking out of the top of her hair and pointing backwards. She had violet eyes and a gentle smile on her face, seeming the exact opposite of this Tsubaki girl.

Finally after a few more minutes, the bell rang signaling lunch. Some of the students started to leave class while others asked me to go with them. I politely declined, knowing I had things to take care of already. Walking out of the class, I didn't make it too far before noticing Tsubaki and the other devil from earlier were not too far behind where I was. It was then that Tsubaki approached me.

"Nico Malaphar, Could I have a moment of your time?" She said in a monotone voice with a serious expression on her face. Sheesh, I sure hope not all of the devils here are like this.

I just looked back at her with a smile, "Depends on what you intend to use that moment for Tsubaki-san."

"I would like you to follow me to the student councils clubroom. My president is in charge of informing new transfer students about Kuoh Academy."

"Let's cut the act Tsubaki-san, we both know what we really are. And that really doesn't sound like the most appealing offer ever...how about if I go with you, you owe me something in return?" I replied in a hushed tone with a devilish smile on my face.

"And what would I owe you?" She said maintaining her serious attitude.

"If I go with you to meet your president, you have to go on a date with me."

The super serious look on her face disappeared into a look of confusion. Quickly composing herself, she replied. "And why would you want to go on a date with me Malaphar-san?"

"You know I wasn't joking before when I said I almost got lost earlier." I said while rubbing the back of my head, slightly embarrassed. "It'd be nice to have someone like me who's been around here longer show me around the place."

She still seemed to be slightly caught off guard by my question. It isn't that big of a deal, is it? A few seconds of silence passed by before she looked like she was finally about to respond, only to be cut off by someone else.

"Ara ara, it seems the new transfer student is the aggressive type." Said a girl who I realized was the other devil in my class from earlier.

" " " "Kyaaa! Akeno onee-sama, we love you!" " " " said a group of girls who were now watching the conversation between me, Tsubaki and the girl named Akeno. I guess she's really popular?

"Akeno-san, do you need something?" Tsubaki asked her with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Fufufufu, well I saw the new transfer student ask you out on a date and you were hesitant in replying. So why don't you go on a date with me, Nico-san? All you'd have to do is come with me to visit my clubs president first." Akeno said with a seductive look on her face while leaning closer to me. Oi, I don't care if your gorgeous, I have a personal bubble ya know!

"I-I was just taking a second to contemplate the idea...Malaphar-san, I will go on a date with you if you come to the student councils room with me." Tsubaki stated with a determined look on her face.

Okay, now I'm not entirely sure on what to do. We've already created a scene in the hallways and a lot of kids are watching us. They seem to be whispering that they think I'll go with Akeno who they've been calling one of the two great ladies of Kuoh. Choices, choices...

**[Be a man, take them both!]**

'_Shut up_, _now's not the time for your "great advice"!_'

"Well Nico-san, who's it going to be?" Akeno asked me while holding my arm now. Tsubaki seemed to want to ask me to come with her again, but a defeated look came onto her face. Ahhhh, I've always been a sucker for the serious but cute type...

"Sorry Akeno-san, but I'm going to go with Tsubaki-san."

" " " "Ehhhhh!? Nico and Tsubaki!" " " " A bunch of girls screamed out loud before running away to I can only guess spread gossip. Well so much for keeping a low profile on my first day.

"Ara ara, well I guess you've won this round Tsubaki-san. I must return to my club room now, and my offer still stands Nico-san. Please reconsider it for another time." She said as she started walking away with her gentle smile still on her face, but it was obvious she was slightly annoyed.

Tsubaki had a confused expression on her face while she watched Akeno leave. "Malaphar-san...why did you pick me? Not that I'm ungrateful for you choosing me instead, but why?"

I poked her forehead in a teasing manner. "Because I think you're cuter." That and she seemed like she'd be easier to tease.

Her face immediately turned a bit red with blush and her somber attitude all but disappeared. "Y-You think I'm cuter?"'

I couldn't help but laugh slightly at her change in attitude. "That's what I just said, isn't it?" I could've swore I saw a very small smile on her face before she turned away and switched back into super serious mode.

"Well then, please follow me to the student councils room Malaphar-san." She said as she started walking away.

Upon arriving, she knocked on the door a couple of times before asking permission to enter.

"You may enter Tsubaki." Is all I heard before she opened the door, leading me into a room with six girls, not including Tsubaki. One was sitting behind a desk on the far side of the room, while the other five were sitting on two sofas facing each other in the middle of the room. They all seemed to be eating their lunch besides the one sitting behind the desk, who I could only assume at the time was their club president. She had her black hair styled in a short bob cut and had violet eyes. She also was wearing red glasses, and gave off that same super serious aura as Tsubaki. Heh, I guess everyone in the student council is like that.

One of the presidents eyebrows rose and a questioning look came upon her face. "Tsubaki, who is this you brought here?"

"This here is Nico Malaphar, a new transfer student from Italy who just came here today." Their president gave an understanding look, already fully aware that I was a fellow devil from my aura I've been suppressing.

"I see...Nico Malaphar, I go under the alias Souna Shitori while at school but my true name is Sona Sitri, current heir to the Sitri clan and student council president of Kuoh Academy. The other girls in the room are my servants." Upon saying that, all of the girls showed their wings.

'_So this is one of the siblings of the fake satans. President of the student council, eh? Fitting for someone in her position._'

**[So are we going to kill her?]**, said the ominous hissing voice in my head.

'_Oi...not everything is solved by killing you know. __The main goal of the mission was just to locate and observe the host of Vritra. We're only supposed to take out anyone who interferes with that, and it'd be fun to get to know the enemy, don't you think?_'

**[Oh? That sounds uncharacteristic of you partner, normally you're the type to keep a distance from others while on a mission.]**

'_True, but even if this is a mission the whole reason I came here was to get a break from that life. Lets enjoy ourselves while we're here, that and some of the members of her peerage are pretty cute.'_

**[Heh...whatever you say. Just make sure we still get to train while on your vacation. Don't forget we have bigger problems to worry about.]**, The voice stated in a grim tone.

'_Don't worry about that, I haven't forgotten our issue.'_

Realizing that things had been silent for about a good minute, Tsubaki spoke up first starting the clubs introductions.

"Tsubaki Shinra, vice-president of the student council and Sona-samas queen." She stated before making her way to stand by Sona.

Next a tall girl with blue shoulder length hair and aqua colored eyes stood up. "Tsubasa Yura, member of the student council and Sona-samas rook."

Next, a girl with shoulder length reddish-brownish hair with swept bangs and brown eyes shot up looking very lively. "Tomoe Meguri, also a member of the student council and Sona-samas knight! Nice to meet you!"

I couldn't help but smile at her introduction. "Well well well, it looks like the student council actually has some life to it after all." Hearing this Tomoes face turned slightly red with embarrassment as she sat down with that energetic smile still on her face.

A girl with long white hair and blue-green eyes started giggling at her friends embarrassment before standing up as well. "Momo Hanakai, as you've probably already guessed I'm also a part of the student council, and Sona-samas bishop. Please take care of me Malaphar-san." She said before returning to her seat.

After her, a girl wearing a blue headband on her brown hair that had two braids on the sides of her face stood up, her honey brown eyes gave off a calm yet reserved feel. "Reya Kusaka, Also part of the student council and Sona-samas other bishop. Please take care of me."

Before she could sit down, the final girl in the room stood up. She was the smallest one in the room, probably a first year and had brown hair styled into twin ponytails with green eyes a little bit darker than my own. "Ruruko Nimura, the final member of the student council and Sona-samas pawn, worth one piece. Please take care of me Malaphar-san!" She said with an innocent looking smile on her face before sitting down along with Kusaka.

Now that everyone had finished their introductions, I let out a sigh. "Well it's nice to meet all of you. Sorry if I have trouble remembering all of your names, I'm not too good when it comes to remembering them." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Since you've all formally introduced yourselves though, I guess it's only right for me to do the same. I'll be going under the alias Nico Malaphar while attending Kuoh Academy, but my true name is Orael Valefor. Please take care of me while I'm here." I said before taking a slight bow and walking over to one of the couches to leisurely take a seat next to the girl named Tomoe.

Everyone in the room had a shocked look on their face. Not too surprising to me I guess considering that the Valefor clan was supposedly extinct...A minute of silence passed by before Sona started speaking.

"The Valefor clan has been considered extinct for twelve years now. I'd appreciate it if you left the jokes for some other time and told us who you really are." She stated looking slightly disgruntled.

"Now now Sona-san, it seems your knowledge of all the clans of the 72 pillars is lacking." I said with a teasing tone.

She now looked more interested then annoyed. "And why do you say that?"

I responded with a question. "Do you know the requirements for a clan to be considered extinct in the 72 pillars, Sona-san?"

"Yes, I do. A clan of the 72 pillars becomes considered extinct when every member of the clan is presumed dead, or when the main bloodline no longer remains pure." She said with a confident look on her face.

"Correct, but not completely."

"What do you mean by that?", Sona said as her eyes narrowed.

"A clan of the 72 pillars is considered extinct when every member is dead, the main bloodline is no longer pure, or when there is no heir to the throne from the main bloodline."

A moment of silence passed by before Sona spoke up again. "And what are you trying to say from this?"

"My father, the previous head of Valefor died when I was young. Instead of staying with my mother in the house of Valefor with our servants, I was taken to live with my uncle and the rest of my mother's small family. With no heir to the throne of Valefor, the clan was classified as extinct from the 72 original pillars."

Everyone in the room seemed to be following what I was saying with great interest, yet a sad disposition.

"Oh...I'm sorry for your loss Valefor-san. I apologize for having to ask, but how does that explain why I have never heard of you before now? Even if you were to live with your mothers family, I'm sure I have never heard of you as one of the current pure-blood youth devils of our generation."

"Please, just call me Orael. And my mother is from a small family that has never been too fond of the current government and nobles, so they distanced themselves from it all. It's only natural you haven't heard of me."

**[A small family, eh? I was wondering how much of the truth you were really going to tell.]**

'_I'm still not exactly lying you know. My uncle and I are the last two descendents of the original Asmodeus, and I haven't seen my mother since leaving the house of Valefor..._'

"I see. Then why have you come to Kuoh Academy?" Sona asked me.

"Business." I replied nonchalantly with a smile.

A small staring contest ensued between me and Sona that made everyone else in the room feel nervous. After another minute had passed, the silence was interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone. Noticing that it was from Zurui, It was probably important considering he knew I was still in school.

"Please excuse me for a moment." I said before answering my phone.

"What is it?"

"Sir, we have a big problem..." Zurui stated with what sounded like nervousness in his tone.

"What's going on?"

"I found the host of Vritra." He said solemnly.

"Why is that a problem?"

"He's being attacked as we speak."

"What?! Why aren't you doing anything!"

A moment passed by before he finally said why. "Because it's Björn who is attacking him."

**[What the hell is the host of Níðhǫggr doing here? We were supposed to be the only pair stationed here and those headstrong bastards could jeopardize everything, especially if he kills Vritras host!]**

"Where are you now?" I said without a moment of hesitation.

"I'm sending you coordinates through the phone as we speak."

"Then I'm on my way." I finished before hanging up with my phone still in hand. Everyone in the room had questioning looks on their faces.

"What was that all about Orael-san?"

"I apologize but I'll have to take my leave for now, something just came up that I have to attend to."

Sona looked slightly annoyed by my reply. "Aren't you forgetting that this is just a lunch break Orael-san? The school day is only half way over, and I still haven't addressed the issue of what you are currently wearing."

I couldn't help but chuckle at what Sona had said. "My bad Sona-san, but I'll have to ask you to cover for me for the rest of today. If you do I might just wear my uniform tomorrow." I said with a wink before dashing towards the door, following the coordinates to where that idiot decided to start problems for me. I'm not about to let anyone kill Vritras host and cut my vacation short!

"Oh, and Tsubaki-san! Sorry, but I guess our date will have to wait until another time!" I finished before leaving the room, seeing Tsubaki blush again slightly as Sonas servants started giggling at their vice presidents embarrassment.

"Valefor! Wait! ugh...he's already gone."

"What do you think of him Sona?" Tsubaki asked her master.

"I'm not quite sure. His story is interesting but it's obvious that there's things he's not telling us about him. The house of Valefor was always shrouded in secrecy, and for their supposed heir to pop up here of all places twelve years after being thought of as extinct is rare to say the least."

"What should we do about him then?"

"Take Tomoe and follow him while I contact Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, but make sure you are not seen. I'll cover for you two while you're gone, find out what made him leave in such a rush."

"Yes, Sona-sama. Let's go Tomoe." Tsubaki said to Tomoe as she made her way for the door.

"And I expect to know more about this supposed date you are going on with him when you come back Tsubaki."

"Y-Yes Sona..." Tsubaki said, eager to leave the room as soon as possible to avoid any further embarrassment.

"Yes! We won't let you down Sona-sama!" The energetic girl said before following after Tsubaki.

As the two left, Sona seemed to go deep into thought. "Orael Valefor...just who are you and why have you really come here." She muttered to herself before continuing working on the papers she had on her desk.


	2. Chapter 2: Just My Luck

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, I only own my OCs.**

**Speaking: **"Ehh?"

**Thinking: **'_And whose fault is that?_'

**Oraels Sacred Gear: [My bad, partner.]**

**Björns Sacred Gear: {Shocking, isn't it?}  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Saji Genshirous POV (Moments earlier that same day)**

This is just my luck. I stayed home sick today, but my mom still forced me to go to the store to get groceries for her! Sigh...well I guess things could be worse, it's not like this will kill me or anything. I actually wanted to go to school today too. To not be able to see Souna Shitori, the girl of my dreams for just one day is unbearable! I'll just have to make sure I recover soon and get back into tip top shape. Running errands while I'm sick definitely isn't helping though...

While wearing my school uniform I walked down the side of the street towards the local grocery store when I felt a sudden chill in the air. A lot of the people around me apparently noticed it also and started to walk away in a hurry. Hey, why are you all leaving! You all just made this seem creepy now! Ahhh forget it, be a man Saji! It's just a slight breeze, the store is in plain sight! Nearing closer to the store, I noticed a man leaning against the side of a building smoking a cigarette with what appeared to be two white wolves sitting next to him?

The man was a bit taller than me with a slim build, goatee, and dirty blonde hair styled into a ponytail down to a little past his shoulders. If i had to take a guess from looking at him, he was probably in his early thirties. His eyes were a ghastly gray color while he had a small scar facing vertically over his right eye, making him seem even more creepy. He was wearing black shoes, brown slacks, and a dark brown dress shirt. As I got closer to him, he looked up and over at me before showing an eerie smile.

"You live around here kid?" He asked in a dry voice before taking another drag of his cigarette.

Waving the cigarette smoke away from my face, I responded. "Yeah, what's it to ya? You new around here?"

"You could say that. I've been to Japan before but my visits are never that long."

"Uhhh...are those wolves your pets?" I asked in a slightly nervous tone. What kinda guy takes wolves out for walks with him!?

"Yeah, they're pretty cool right? Their names are Geri and Freki, I can't say they're as amazing as their parents are though." He said with a chuckle before patting one of their heads.

So they really are his pets. That's so bad ass! But weird at the same time...ugh, this guy is still giving me weird vibes by the way he's looking at me.

"What's your name anyways?"

"You know kid, it's impolite to ask for someones name before giving your own." He replied with that unnerving smirk still on his face.

"S-Saji Genshirou..."

"The names Björn, descendent of the great Björn Ironside." He said proudly.

Oi, what kind of last name is Ironside?

"Well then, what are you doing around here? Loitering is illegal you know..."

He let out an amused laugh before taking another drag of his cigarette and throwing it on the ground. "Oh man, I didn't think you'd be a stickler!"

"Hey, are you making fun of me!"

"Chill out kid, I just find it ironic is all. To think one of my kind is uptight, I'm troubled. Well I guess it'll make things easier for me." Björn said before sighing and covering his forehead with the palm of his hand.

This guy is starting to piss me off. "Hey asshole, what's that supposed to mean?" I said gaining slight confidence with my increasing anger!

Next thing I knew his wolves were behind me before I could even notice. When did they even get there!

"Why don't you follow me and find out?" He replied with a devilish grin on his face. And there goes all my courage...

"S-S-Sure!" Is all I managed to get out as I started following the man to wherever he was leading me. Those wolves are really scary!

We walked for around five to ten minutes with the majority of it being in silence. The streets were deserted and his wolves were still walking behind me, looking at me with black eyes and blank expressions. Ugh, the farther we go the more I feel like I'm completely screwed! I'd run but I feel like his pets would tear me apart if I even thought about it. This is what happens when you make your son run your errands for you mom! After another minute of walking we came into the park I cross by sometimes on my way to school.

No other students were around since they're all still in school and the chill in the air seemed to get even colder. Stupid weather, I should've brought a coat with me. We came across the fountain in the middle of the park before he stopped in front of it and turned around to face me.

"Well I'm not one to waste time, so now that we're here...**{Curse-strikers Fangs}**." He said as dark green gloves appeared on both of his hands with long, sickly green colored claws resembling teeth extending from right above his knuckles!

"O-Oi, what the hell are those!" I shouted while backing away, only to be stopped when I realized the wolves were still behind me and now growing in size. They were both now about my size if stood up straight and they had eyes filled with killing intent directed straight at me!

"These here are my sacred gear, Curse-strikers Fangs. You have a sacred gear too kid, that's why I took you here."

"What the hell is a sacred gear!? I'll scream if you come any closer!" I shouted while thinking of a way to get myself out of this mess to no avail.

"So you've never summoned yours before? I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, you are just a regular human after all." He said while looking disappointed.

"I-I don't have anything like that, so just let me leave already! And what do you mean by just a regular human, so are you!"

Björn laughed slightly again while shaking his head. "While it may be true I am just a human, I'm no regular human. I have the blood of a legendary hero coursing through my veins."

"You're making no sense! What is that supposed to mean, and I already told you I don't have that thing called a sacred gear!"

He sighed before looking at me with an annoyed expression. "To be honest, I don't really feel like explaining it to some whiny kid...so shut up with the whining and just die!"

**{Consume.}**, said a voice coming from the claws before they turned transparent.

He charged at a very fast speed and was in front of me within a second. Next thing I knew, he stabbed one of the transparent claws into my stomach! But...there was no wound? It looked like it just passed through me. Björn had a knowing smile on his face as he pulled it out. All of a sudden, my vision starting blurring and I felt really tired...

"What...d-did you do to me...?" I muttered as I felt like I could fall down at any moment.

"It's my sacred gears special ability, consume. It let's my claws directly attack my preys life force, stealing it and adding it to my own while killing them without leaving a scratch. It grants me immortality along with leaving no evidence behind, as long as I continue to use it of course. Now lay down and die." He said as he just stood there watching me wobble.

My legs were shaking as I tried to stay on my feet. "You really think...I'll just lay down and die, you shitty grim reaper!" I shouted at him as I backed away.

He his eyes narrowed as he started walking towards me."Did you really just compare my sacred gear to those worthless, inferior reapers? You have balls kid, but I'm expecting another annoying brat to show up sometime soon. Since you don't seem to want to go down though, I guess I'll get to enjoy myself for a bit longer." He finished as he kicked the side of my body, sending me flying into a tree.

"Gah!" Blood spurted out of my mouth as I slumped against the tree.

He walked over to me with a smirk on his face. "I thought you said you were going to stay on your feet!" He picked me up by the neck of my uniform and stabbed his claw through my stomach, this time it actually stabbing me normally. He slowly took the claw out of my stomach, my shirt becoming stained red as he threw me back towards the fountain where I then rolled across the ground a few feet.

"Wheres your spirit now, huh!" He shouted as he charged at me again, kneeing me in the chest so hard I felt like he broke a rib or two. While I was trying to get back up he slashed at my body again making a gash as he push kicked me, sending me flying a few more feet. "This is boring damnit, I thought you said you'd get up!" He screamed in a mocking tone.

Is this really how it's going to end...just like that? I have so much that I still want to do...and I was never able to tell Souna how I truly felt about her. As I laid there on the ground bleeding out, my vision started to blur even more. My eyes felt heavy, but I refused to close them. I may be weak, but this guy is wrong if he thinks I'm going to let myself die here.

I slowly rolled off of my back and onto my side, pushing myself onto my knees. From there, I put all the effort I could into standing up. I managed to get one leg up, still shaking uncontrollably as I slowly tried to rise completely. Björn looked over at me with an annoyed look again.

"I'm not...going to die...in a place like this." I muttered, still trying to lift myself up. One of the wolves ran towards me at a fast speed slamming into me while sinking it's teeth into my shoulder. My face contorted from the pain as I fell down and it walked off back towards its master.

"I swear, it's always the weak idiots that never know when to give up..." He said as he raised his left hand and pointed it at me, a black circle appearing in front of it. "I didn't want to have to make a mess you know. I guess if I just incinerate you completely, it won't be a big deal."

From the floating circle, fire started to appear before a fireball shot towards me. I closed my eyes knowing that these were my final moments, filling my mind with images of the people I cared about. A few more moments passed by. And than a few more...and a few more. Confused thinking I may have already died, I peeked my eyes open to see a guy around my age standing in front of me with dark messy brown hair, wearing black jeans and a dark blue hoodie. He had his left arm extended with his right arm bracing it in the direction the fireball was coming from and smoke was coming from his hand. Eh?

"That really freaking hurt...if I didn't use ice magic to cover my arms, that could have been a problem. Hey you, you owe me one!" The guy shouted back at me before turning back towards Björn. "And what the hell are you doing here with those things?" The guy said while glancing over at Björns wolves that looked ready to jump at us.

"I simply wanted to see how strong another one of us was, turns out he was as plain as it gets. I figured you would show up sooner or later so I brought some of my pets with me." Björn said as the two wolves called Geri and Freki now stood next to him.

"So not only did the hero faction find out about this mission, but you also decided to outnumber me? That doesn't seem very fair." The guy said while sighing loudly.

"Ha, you should know that I don't like playing fair! Besides, now seemed like a great opportunity to take out two birds with one stone."

"H...Hey. Who are you...?" I barely managed to say as I laid there on the ground.

The guy standing in front of me turned his head back around with a wide grin on his face. "The names Orael Valefor, and I'm the guy who's about to save your ass. Take this." He said as he held out a tiny bottle filled with what looked like water inside of it.

"Oh? I didn't know you were doing shady business with the Phenex clan. That's not fair either, don't you think?" Björn spoke up when he took a look at the bottle the guy named Orael was handing me.

"It was supposed to stay a secret too...don't make me regret this, now take it already if you want to live." Orael said to me as I took it from his hand.

"A-Alright..." I removed the top of the glass, raising my head slightly and bringing the drink to my lips.

"O-OI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Orael shouted frantically as he snatched it from my hands.

"What!? You said to take it!" I responded in a panic, I'm bleeding out in immense pain and could die any time soon!

"Sigh...you're not supposed to drink it, you're supposed to pour it on the wound. This stuff isn't easy to get large amounts of ya know, I would've had to take it out of your stomach forcefully if you drank that." He said with a dark expression on his face as a black aura enveloped him.

"H-H-Hey! I didn't know!" I shouted in fear, this guy just got scary!

His expression immediately lightened into that of a teasing grin and the aura went away. "Don't worry, I'm just joking around. Kind of..." He finished with a look that made it appear as if he was actually contemplating the idea. O-Oi! You said you were going to save me!

"Anyways, I'll just do it myself." He said again as he poured it all over my wounds where I had gotten stabbed and slashed. Like magic, the wounds immediately started to patch up as if the skin had never even been cut! "That should do the trick for now, I have to deal with the nuisance over there. He probably used his sacred gears ability on you so most of your life force is gone though, and that stuff only heals physical wounds."

What did he just say!? M-My life force is gone for good? I feel like I'm about to faint...as I was laying there, I looked behind Orael to see one of the wolves barreling right at him!

"Hey, behind you!" I shouted out as he turned around, looking at the dog with a confused expression.

"So you're being serious, huh?" He said as he pointed one of his hands towards the path the wolf was running on towards us. A floating circle appeared in front of his hand just like what happened before with Björn, but this time his was a dark green color. Ice came out of it as it covered the ground in front of us and kept going forward. The wolf couldn't stop in time before stepping on the sheet of ice and tripping up, now sliding towards us unable to regain his balance.

"Let's see if I can set a new record." He said before creating a golf club out of ice from the magic circle? What does he think he's doing? "FORE!" He shouted out loudly before swinging the golf club just as the wolf had reached us! The wolf went flying across the park slamming down into the fountain! How the hell did you just send a wolf flying with a golf club!?

"Hmm...not too shabby if I do say so myself. I didn't think you'd bring the real deal, those two are just their children right?" Orael said as a satisfied smile came onto his face.

"Do you ever take anything seriously you impudent brat?" Björn said as he glared at Orael, not even looking in the direction he sent his pet flying.

"Ehhh? Serious isn't really my style..." Orael said before holding the golf club made of ice like a javelin and launching it towards Björn. Björn simply stood there and slashed the golf club with one of his claws. "How the hell do you think you're going to get away with killing me anyways? The rest of the old satan faction would find out about it and they'd surely seek revenge." He replied as the wolf he sent flying jumped out of the fountain, glaring at him while showing its fangs.

"Heh...you misunderstand me Orael, I would never try to kill someone as important as you are to the rest of the Khaos Brigade. it would make me look bad to all of you annoying devils who we are unfortunately supposed to be working with." Björn said with an innocent expression on his face. "I wouldn't dirty my hands with something like this. But They would." He finished as he snapped his fingers, and from the trees surrounding the park came out a bunch of sketchy looking people wearing all black clothing and hoods covering their faces. They immediately surrounded us and out from their backs popped two black feathered wings! Ahhh, even more weird people!?

"Geri, Freki, fight along side these low lives while they attack them." Björn said before walking away towards a much larger magic circle appearing in front of him. As he was walking into it he turned around with a smirk. "Don't disappoint me Orael."

Oraels expression hardened for the first time since he arrived here. "Well things just escalated pretty quickly...to think he was able to persuade some of the fallen angels around here to help him. Hey you, what's your name by the way?" He asked me.

"Saji Genshirou..." I said as I finally felt like I was going to pass out. Ugh, horrible timing. "H-Hey...you can handle these guys, right?"

He looked back at me with a wide grin. "I dunno, but we're about to find out."

"..." The last thing I could think about was how absolutely screwed I was as I finally fainted.

* * *

**Authors notes: Sorry if the chapters pacing was a little bad, I thought it would be interesting to write about what happened to Saji from his perspective. It's said he was reincarnated around the same time as Issei, and I figured showing what happened on the Sitri side of things instead of the Gremory side would be a bit fun. I'll be releasing a chapter once a week or every other week, maybe sooner depending on how busy I am. Next chapter Oraels sacred gear + clans ability will be revealed and the battle will go down, along with a few other surprises I'll keep in store until then :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos and Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, I only own my OCs.**

**Speaking: **"Ehh?"

**Thinking: **'_And whose fault is that?_'

**Oraels Sacred Gear: [My bad, partner.]**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Orael Valefors POV  
**

Things could be better right now. I mean, being surrounded by a dozen or so fallen angels along with two mythical wolves isn't the worst situation I've ever been in, but it certainly ranks pretty high. Mostly because I also have a defenseless, unconscious human laying behind me that I have to protect as well. What I was most interested in at the moment though is how Björn managed to convince a bunch of fallen angels to do his dirty work.

"Fallen angels, I have a proposition for all of you!" I shouted out so that all could hear me.

A middle aged looking man wearing a violet trench coat, black pants and a black fedora partially covering his face took a step forward. "What do you want devil scum?"

"Before we begin, I shall give all of you the chance to join me! Become my minions, and I promise all of you a good, fun life of eternal servitude!"

Some of them looked at me like I was crazy while others outright laughed at my suggestion.

"I don't believe you realize the situation you're in right now, devil." The older looking man said with a pitying smirk on his face.

"Well you can't say I didn't give you the option afterwards now..." looking back and forth at all of them I thought about how I should take them all out. "What did the man from before tell you?"

"The lowly human from before told me of a very interesting story of eight sacred gears containing immense power, able to be wielded by anyone as they were not created by the God from the bible. Inside those eight sacred gears are the evil dragons, brutal creatures with enough power to rival ultimate class devils with the three strongest of them all having the power to kill even a Maou or a God. The weakest of them is sealed within the human behind you, Vritra the evil prison dragon currently classified as one of the five dragon kings." The man stated as his smirk turned into a wide grin.

"And you...the wielder of one of those three most dangerous creatures with the power to kill a God or Maou. You are the wielder of Apophis, the evil eclipse dragon of chaos and darkness."

I couldn't prevent a devilish smile from appearing on my face as he told me of all of this. I stopped containing my aura and let it rush over the park, watching all of the fallen angels shudder as they created holy spears in their hands.

"And you're not afraid?"

The older looking mans expression stiffened as he created blue holy spears in each of his hands. "He also told us that you have yet to achieve balance breaker with your sacred gear. If there were ever a time to kill you and take the sacred gear, it would be now before you can become more powerful."

'_That bastard knows that I still haven't achieved balance breaker yet...this will be interesting. I know you've been itching for a fight, you ready?_'

**[Show no mercy, I've been waiting for this for too long.]** Apophis said with the anxiousness obvious in his voice.

'_It looks like you lucked out then, I wouldn't be able to hold back even if i wanted to with this many of them on top of the wolves._'

"First things first." I bit my thumb causing it to bleed slightly as I summoned a magic circle on the ground in front of me, slamming my hand down onto it. "Akuma-Jutsu: Hebi o shōkan! (summon serpent)" I shouted as a large golden serpent roughly three meters in length materialized before me. "Zurui, do me a favor and keep these gentleman busy while I take my acquaintance to safety."

"Leaving me with the dirty work eh?" My familiar/contracted mythical creature groaned while looking over at the fallen angels.

"Oh hush, it'll only be for a minute or so while I hide this guy behind a tree."

"How did you summon that thing!?" One of the fallen ones shouted while staring at the large serpent nervously.

"It's one of the perks to being part of a clan of ninjas, now please excuse me for a moment!" I shouted back as I picked up Saji and threw him over my shoulder, running for the trees next to the park. I could hear the screams of fallen angels coming from behind me as I ran into the group of trees, laying Saji down behind one of them carefully.

As I set him down and started running back towards the center of the park I looked to see how Zurui was doing. Black feathers were scattered across the ground as it looked like he was chewing on something.

"Well don't you work fast..." I stated trying not to pay attention to the scene in front of me.

"Two down boss." He said as he slithered his way back to my side, all of the fallen angels took the opportunity to back away and distance themselves from us.

"Good job, I'll handle the rest of the fallen angels. Keep Björns pets busy in the mean time, chase them off somewhere else." I said to him as he bolted towards Geri and Freki.

"Dohnaseek! This isn't such a good idea, we don't know enough about this guy to take him on!" A short blonde girl shouted to the older looking man I was talking with earlier. Her blonde hair was styled into twin short side ponytails and she had light blue eyes wearing a pink gothic lolita dress with thigh-high white socks, black shoes and a large black bow on top of her hair.

"Shut up Mittelt, we can't pass up an opportunity like this! If we kill them, we can even try and take their sacred gears for ourselves with Raynares help!" The one called Dohnaseek shouted back angrily. That poor kid is the only one thinking logically I guess.

'_Is it just me or does that kid look familiar to you?_'

**[How am I supposed to remember? Most humans and other humanoid beings all look similar to me and it doesn't help considering all of the places we've been.]**

'_I dunno, I think I've seen her before...She reminds me of someone I've seen with Penemue. If Penemue is close with that girl it might cause even more trouble if we hurt her._'

**[Well there's your problem, you think too much. Don't think, just kill them all and worry about the consequences afterwards.]**

'_That's so typical you! That mentality has gotten us into too much trouble to rely on it all the time._'

I sighed as I continued waiting there for the fallen angels to make the first move. "Are all of you going to just stand there and wait for me to kill you or would you attack me already?" I said out loud while waving my hand in a taunting manner.

Dohnaseek looked at me with an annoyed expression on his face before lifting his weapons. "Quite the mouth you have on you while still being this outnumbered, devil scum. Let's see you live an attack from my spears!" He screamed as he threw them straight at me.

"**[Chaotic Shift.]**" I spoke as both of my hands started radiating a black aura. I stepped to the side and held both of my hands up towards the spears, catching one in each hand as they passed by me. "I think you mean my spears?" I said with a smirk as both started to give off the black aura that was on my hands.

All of the fallen angels looked at me with shock as Dohnaseek spoke up. "How are you holding my spears, their holy properties can cause severe burns to even high class devils!" He said looking baffled.

"I thought I told you, they're my spears. Why would my own weapons hurt me?"

"That's an impressive trick, but we still overwhelm you in numbers." Dohnaseek said as he and all the others threw more holy spears and the two wolves Geri and Freki were currently in battle with Zurui as they distanced themselves further from us.

"**[****Shift x10]**" I spoke as both spears I was holding disappeared and ten copies of the two formed floating all around me. The twenty spears in total shot forward towards the incoming spears and collided with them, the remaining ones going on to stab through two of the fallen angels who fell to the ground moments later. The remaining fallen angels were able to dodge the rest as they took to the skies and spread out.

they started raining down holy spears from the sky as I tried my best to dodge them, sprinting left to right and rolling away when needed.

**[Are you going to keep running around like a chicken with its head cut off or are you going to do something about this?]**

'_Easy for you to say, you get to chill in the sacred gear looking pretty while I do all the dirty work._'

"Akuma-Jutsu: Mabayui bakari no kiri! (Blinding mist)" I shouted as I created two magic circles in front of my hands and a thick fog shot out of them, quickly covering the entirety of the park. "Akuma-Jutsu: Janome. (Serpents eye)" I finished as my vision increased, allowing me to see farther through the current fog.

I summoned two more magic circles in front of my hands as I created two ice daggers from them and started running around to take them out. While I'm using both Akuma-Jutsu and Chaotic Shift I can easily handle them all, but the problem is I can't maintain all of this for very long. I'll have five minutes tops to end this before my stamina is completely drained.

I spotted a fallen angel flying above and threw one of the daggers towards his two wings, stabbing holes through them as I watched him start to fall slowly towards the ground. He spotted me charging at him and created a holy spear holding it in front of him to block the incoming attack.

"**[Shift****]**" I said as a clone appeared and ran towards the fallen angel with me. I grabbed onto the fallen angels spear with my free hand and tried stabbing at him with my ice dagger but he grabbed onto my arm with his free arm. While his hands were tied up my clone came around behind him and stabbed him in the back with its own ice dagger.

The fallen angels face contorted in pain as I ripped the spear from his hand and immediately swung at his chest, slashing it open watching him disintegrate. The clone disappeared as I continued running around, narrowly dodging a spear being thrown at me from another fallen angel as a second spear grazed by my shoulder.

"Oi, what the hell! That hurt!" I screamed as I held up the spear in my hand. "**[Shift x5]" **The spear from my hand disappeared and five formed floating around me before shooting off towards the two fallen angels flying above. Three of the spears stabbed through one of them causing him to disintegrate as the other fallen angel was grazed by one and dodged the last.

He tried flying away but was stopped when I threw my remaining dagger towards him. "**[Shift x10]**" as the dagger shot towards him it disappeared and ten copies of it started shooting towards the fallen angel. All of them stabbed through his body as I could hear him scream in pain, falling through the sky as he disintegrated in mid-air.

I continued searching for more of them as I spotted the short blonde girl Dohnaseek called Mittelt standing next to the fountain with a spear in front of her looking as if she was guarding herself.

**[Take her out, shes alone now.]**

'_Don't be hasty, she hasn't even hinted at being hostile yet._'

**[That doesn't matter, why can't we just kill her? She's the enemy and we haven't been able to have fun in too long!]** Apophis shouted.

'_She may not seem it but the aura shes giving off is as strong as Dohnaseeks, stronger then the rest they're with. If she isn't interested in fighting let's just take out the rest instead of having one more problem to deal with. Plus if she truly is close to Penemue then we should avoid hurting her at all costs, I don't want to deal with her when she's pissed off again._' I told Apophis as I shuddered at the thought of what that woman would do to me.

I could hear Apophis sigh as I continued looking around for more fallen angels. **[This is the punishment I get for being sealed inside of someone like you. We never have fun together anymore!]**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing right now...

'_What the hell do you mean we don't have fun anymore!?_'

**[We've been doing nothing but petty missions recently!]**

_ What about when we tried stealing from Mephisto Pheles' mansion and had to battle our way out after being found? Or when we took on the current descendent of the hero Heracles with my bare fists and won after I choked him out!_'

**[Yeah those times were fun but they were ages ago! When was the last time we did something fun recently!?]**

'_Have you already forgotten about when we broke into the Celtic god Lugh's territory in Ireland and tried stealing his spear! We almost had THE Luin of Celtchar in our grasps, and I'm already in the midst of planning another attempt at it!_'

**[We could've had it the first time if you didn't stop to save that annoying Nekomata! I'm the deification of chaos dammit, we should be doing things like that more often!]**

'_Ugh...I bet the other evil dragon hosts don't have to deal with this much whining._'

**[Oh, well I see how it is! Why don't you just go talk to some of the other evil dragons then, see if I care!]**

'_You know what, no! We are not doing this right now, we have fallen angels and mythical creatures to slay! We're finishing this conversation later tonight!_'

**[Hmph.]**

I stopped for a second to collect myself and calm down. Sheesh, I truly wonder what the other evil dragons are like sometimes. I know Aži Dahāka has a few screws loose and Crom Cruach has a rivalry with Apophis, but besides those two I haven't talked to the rest, only their hosts. Apophis and I argue like we're brothers but it took a long time to reach that point. I can still remember the constant battles we'd get into whenever I'd fall asleep until we both realized we had some common interests, but that story is for another time.

"There you are devil!" I heard Dohnaseek shout as he threw one of his holy spears towards me. I narrowly dodged it by rolling to the left but I only set myself up. Five fallen angels swooped down and landed all around me, surrounding me as they readied their holy spears to throw.

'_I think I'm gonna try something risky._' I said to Apophis as I felt around in my pocket to make sure what I was looking for was there.

**[I swear, you rely on the house of Phenex way too much at times like these.] **He chastised me as I readied myself for the incoming attacks.

'_You say that like it's a bad thing, we're lucky to even have this connection considering who we are._'

"Any last words?" One of the fallen angels said with a smirk as they prepared to throw their spears.

I grinned as I held my arms out to my sides, making myself a perfect target. "Let's see what those dinky things you call weapons are really made of."

They all narrowed their eyes as they threw their spears at me, all five of them piercing through my chest and stomach.

"Gah!" I shouted as my face contorted in pain and I fell to my knees. Blood started rushing out of my wounds as my vision started blurring immediately. Note to self, don't defend against a bunch of holy weapons with your body.

"Wheres that confidence now, devil!" One of them shouted as they started laughing and a few more flew down when they found us.

The fog started to dissipate and my eye sight returned to normal, signalling that my magic reserves and stamina were running low due to the damage I just took. Thankfully I could tell that the summoning I used on Zurui was still present. Dohnaseek walked up to me with a shit eating grin on his face.

"I thought you would of at least put up more of a fight than this...I have to say I'm quite disappointed." He finished as he kicked me across the face and sent me flying back a few feet as I was now on my hands and knees.

'_Just a few more seconds..._'

The fallen angels seemed to relax now that I was no longer able to fight back. All of them had joined the others to surround me now that the fog had dissipated.

"If you want to blame someone, blame the bastard who sealed away such a ridiculous creature inside of a sacred gear." Dohnaseek said as he created another spear in his hand, readying to throw it at me and finish this.

"Dohnaseek...there's something you should know about me before this battle ends." I said as I got back onto just my knees.

"And what would that be?" He said looking amused at my current condition.

Uncontrollable laughter left my mouth as I looked down towards the spears impaled through my body. Dohnaseek looked annoyed as he couldn't figure out why I could possibly be laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Well you see...I don't fight fair." Magic circles appeared all around my body before chains of ice shot out of them. The chains wrapped around all of the fallen angels as one of them also wrapped around Mittelt, yanking her towards me. All of them looked shocked by my sudden attack as they tried breaking free of the chains.

"What are you doing!?" Mittelt shouted as she now laid on the ground in front of me wrapped up in one of the chains.

"This. **[Shift x10]**" All five of the spears that were stabbed through me disappeared before ten copies of each, fifty in total appeared surrounding all of the fallen ones.

All of them looked shocked at my sudden attack, frantically trying to break free of the chains holding them still. I smirked as I began to stand up. "I believe this is check mate."

All of the spears shot towards the fallen angels creating an absolute slaughter. None of them had a chance at dodging as the spears stabbed through all of them besides Mittelt who was currently laying in front of me with a look of terror on her face. Screams could be heard as one by one they all started to disintegrate. The chains disappeared letting them all free, but it was already too late for them.

Dohnaseek was the last one who had yet to die, laying on the ground a bloody mess as he looked at me with a spiteful grin. "E...Even if we all die here...so will you. Your injuries are far too severe!" He screamed as he started laughing.

"True, the injuries I have right now are fatal." I said as I pulled a few small vials out of my Jeans pocket. "But not after I use these life savers right here." I finished with a smile as I poured the phoenix tears all over my wounds.

The wounds immediately started to close up, stopping the blood from further staining my clothes red. Dohnaseek looked shocked as he pointed his finger frantically at me.

"P...Phoenix tears! That's not fair!" He shouted as his eyes started to close.

"I warned you Dohnaseek, I don't fight fair."

With the others all gone it was now just Mittelt and I, Zurui was still somewhere in the area taking care of Geri and Freki I can only presume. I'll admit that trick was a bit sloppy as it ended up requiring me to deplete the majority of my stamina, but at least it allowed me to take care of things quicker. Looks like I'll have to be making a phone call sometime soon to get into connect with the house of Phenex again, with those phoenix tears gone I'm running too low for comfort. I summoned my pocket dimension and rummaged my hand around inside of it to see how many vials I had left while Mittelt watched me anxiously.

"I-If you do anything to me then my subordinates from the Grigori will avenge me!" She stuttered out after finally giving up at breaking out of the chain.

"Are you sure about that? Was it the Grigori that ordered you to attack two sacred gear wielders that have shown no signs of threat or hostility until now provoked?"

She looked lost for words as she turned her head away to the side knowing I was right. I'm sure Azazel isn't too fond of me but he has no idea that I'm in Japan. He would have never given these fallen angels orders to kill Saji who hasn't even shown any signs of being an enemy. I mean the kids a regular human for satans sake, he'd sooner try kidnapping him and training him instead of having him killed. This was simply a matter of them trying to steal our sacred gears.

"What are you going to do to me then? I'm not afraid of some stupid devil." Mittelt spouted as she glared into my eyes.

"First of all my name is Orael, not 'stupid devil' and here's a quick tip kid, hiding fear from an evil dragon is pointless. We can sense even the tiniest amounts on people." I said as I grabbed her to stand her up as she couldn't on her own. She was shaking as my hands were on her and she hid her face from me. "Now it's time for your punishment for attacking me." I said in a teasing manner while grinning wickedly.

She let out a small yelp as she tried to break free of the chains again. "W-W-Wait! It wasn't my idea, it was all Dohnaseek! He told us to do it all, really!"

"Prepare yourself..." I whispered into her ear making her jump slightly as I stood behind her. "For the worst noogie you'll ever receive!" I shouted while cackling manically.

"What!? What are you doing, stop it!" She cried as the ultimate noogie began.

The next five or so minutes consisted of me practicing my bad guy laugh while Mittelt cried for me to stop.

"S-Stop treating me like a kid! This is insulting!" She shouted while receiving her punishment.

"Well...I supposed I've had my fun." I let her go and snapped my fingers, letting Mittelt free as the chains finally disappeared. She fell to the ground face red with embarrassment.

"What the hell was that for!? This is because I'm short, right? I'm not some little kid you know, don't treat me like one!"

I pulled on her ear forcing her to stand up. "Stop complaining like a little kid and I'll stop treating you like one." Ahh, teasing others is always a good form of enjoyment.

"F-Fine! I'm sorry, just stop it already!" I let go of her ear to receive one of the biggest pouts I think I've ever seen.

"Hmm...that apology didn't sound too sincere. Maybe I should contact Penemue to let her know what you've been up to recently."

Mittelt's eyes shot wide as she stared at me in disbelief. "You know Penemue-sama?"

"You could say we're friendly acquaintances."

**[Hoh, friendly acquaintances eh? That's an interesting way to put it.] **Apophis spoke up for her to hear from the aura of Chaotic Shift still on my hands.

"Don't start with me right now!"

**[Hmph, this got boring anyways. I'm going to sleep, wake me up when something interesting happens.] **He said as the aura disappeared from my hands and Chaotic Shift unsummoned itself.

"Was that who I think it is?" Mittelt said with disbelief again while now staring at me seeming captivated.

"Unfortunately..." I said with a sigh. "He's not too bad when you get to know him, he's just cranky at times. But that's not the point, so you are close with Penemue?"

"Of course, I served under her directly while I lived at the Grigori!"

"I thought as much, you looked familiar when I spotted you earlier. Don't take me sparing you personally, I owe Penemue a lot and this is my way of starting to pay her back."

"So you're going to let me go?"

"Well that was the idea, but I can't really just let you leave now that you know what I'm capable of. It'd be troubling for others to find out who I am this soon."

The color drained from her face as I finished speaking. "Wait, I have an idea!"

"Hmm? And what would that be?"

"Let me stay with you, that way you can keep an eye on me." She said with a hopeful smile on her face.

Her idea caught me off guard to say the least. I'm living in a small apartment while I'm here and I wasn't really intending on having anyone ever so much as even enter it. Sighing to myself I figured it couldn't be all that bad, at least this way I can get information on what the fallen angels are doing here and earn brownie points with Penemue for the future.

"On one condition. You have to lick my finger if you're going to be staying with me." I said as I bit my pointer finger just hard enough to draw blood.

Mittelt's face turned bright red with blush as she avoided eye contact. "W-Why do I need to lick your finger? Pervert!"

I could only sigh as I held my finger in front of her mouth. "Get your mind out of the gutter, I've made it so that when you drink my blood it will bind you to me."

"What do you mean by bind? Like you mean I'll become your servant?" She asked nervously.

"Pretty much, but don't think of it that way. It's only for safety precautions as I can command you to do whatever I want when you become bound to me. You're free to do as you please as long as you don't attack me in the future and answer any questions I ask you."

"Okay..." She muttered timidly as she licked my finger, causing a dark green aura to envelop her before fading away.

"And with that we are bound together. I have to go check on the human from earlier now."

"Thank you for sparing me Orael-sama! I promise to be the best servant ever!" She said giddily.

'_Talk about a quick change in attitude..._' I thought to myself as I began to walk back towards where I had hid Saji.

As I began walking a sharp pain ran through my body at the places where I had been stabbed by the spears earlier, forcing me to take a knee as I tried to fight through the sudden jolts.

Mittelt ran to my side and tried to help me up. "What's wrong? I thought that liquid you used earlier healed your wounds?" She said with a worried expression.

"Phoenix tears only heal physical wounds, the holy properties of the weapons are still poisonous to devils. Heh...in all honesty if that plan hadn't worked earlier I would have been in serious trouble."

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I just need time to recover. It doesn't help I'll be going back to school after this though. I might just go back to my place instead." I muttered while looking at my current condition. My clothes were stained red and the small graze over my shoulder was still there as I couldn't waste phoenix tears on a minor injury.

Mittelt helped me walk over to where I had hid Saji behind a tree. At first I couldn't find him so I continued to look for a while longer. After a minute or so things seemed a bit off as I could've sworn I hid him right around here. I crouched down to the ground and closed my eyes, focusing on the surrounding area to see if I could pick up traces of leftover energy to see who had been around here. Balling my hand into a fist and punching the tree next to me I finally realized what had happened.

"What's wrong Orael-sama?"

"There are traces of devils being here recently..." I said angrily as I stood up. "The devils who are in this town took the human I put here while I was in the middle of that fight earlier."

"Do you have an idea to who the devils were?"

"Yes, I do. There are only two groups of devils around here and both of them attend Kuoh Academy with only one of those two groups knowing that I wasn't in school currently."

"Why would they take the human? I thought he wasn't strong?"

"He isn't, at least not yet. One of the other high class devils probably intends on reincarnating him to make him a strong part of their peerage..." I walked back towards the center of the park to see Zurui slithering towards us with both Geri and Freki beaten and battered on his back. "They have absolutely no idea who they're messing with. If she thinks she can just steal away one of my kind and turn him into a servant without consequences, she's very mistaken." I said coldly while eying over the two wolves laying unconscious before me.

"So one of the heiresses took the human away while we were busy, eh? What's the plan then boss?" Zurui said as his size shrunk considerably to the point where he was only around a foot in length now. Zurui can only maintain his size as long as I'm funneling demonic magic into him so when we're not in battle he shrinks back to his normal familiar size.

With the two wolves Geri and Freki now laying in front of me I summoned two magic circles surrounding them. "It's simple, really. We just have to get even."

* * *

**Authors Notes: And with that Orael is pretty pissed off and is scheming up plans for revenge. I'll be trying to speed up the pacing for the next couple of chapters as I know many of you have read the Asia arc a million bazillion times already lol. I'll try to make it interesting and fresh while speeding things up as I have a few plans for the Riser arc that I'd like to get to soon. **


	4. Chapter 4: Coming to an Agreement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, I only own my OCs.**

**Speaking: **"Ehh?"

**Thinking: **'_And whose fault is that?_'

**Oraels Sacred Gear: [My bad, partner.]**

* * *

"So let me get this straight..." I rubbed the temples on the side of my head while staring Sona straight in the eyes. "You want me to help you awaken Saji's sacred gear, correct?"

"Correct." Sona replied while staring straight back at me.

"And why do you need my help with this?"

Sona looked down at her desk with a distraught look before speaking up again. "I'm asking you for help because I can't seem to awaken his gear myself. No matter what I've tried nothing has worked."

"There is another group of devils attending this school, isn't there? Why not ask them for help?"

"Without going into too much detail me and the other high class devil attending Kuoh Academy are very close with each other, friendly rivals in a way. I can't ask her for help with something like this."

"So I'm really your only option?"

"That is also correct Orael-san. You're my last hope at awakening my new pawns sacred gear."

"I didn't realize how desperate you were Sona-san...well when you put it that way." I said with a polite smile.

Sona kept a serious but grateful expression back at me before giving a quick glance towards Saji. "So you will help me?"

I chuckled slightly before standing up out of the chair.

"Orael-san, where are you going?" Sona asked slightly puzzled while raising an eyebrow.

"Kiss my ass." I finished before walking towards the door.

The other members of the student council frowned while I could hear Sona sigh. "If you decide to change your mind, give me a call. I'll be sure to make it worth your time."

As I left the student councils room I saw Mittelt waiting for me wearing Kuoh Academy's school uniform.

"Jeez master, did you really have to be so mean to the student council president?" She said playfully before grabbing hold of my arm and walking towards the front of the school with me.

"It's her own fault for having the audacity to ask me for help, and what did I tell you about calling me master while we're at school? People are already getting the wrong ideas when they see us this close together all the time." I said with a drawn out sigh.

"Aww, but why can't I? I already introduced myself to my class as 'Nico Malaphars' personal maid so it's not like everyone doesn't already think it. And what are all these rumors I've heard spreading that you're going on a date with Tsubaki-senpai soon?"

'_How the hell does stuff like that spread so fast in this school?_' I thought to myself.

"This is payback for forcing you to enroll here, isn't it?"

"You betcha master!" Mittelt said happily before snuggling closer to me as we reached the doors to leave Kuoh. The school day had already ended around an hour ago and I was just here because of a phone call from Sona. I gave my number to Tsubaki a day ago and apparently Sona forced her to give it to her also so she could contact me. I figured I'd come just to hear what she had to say and was greeted by the entire student council before we had our talk.

It's been three days since the incident with the fallen angels at the park and things have been pretty normal if you can look past the fact I've been stalked every day. Sonas had members of the student council follow me after school ever since then and it's obvious she's looking for something. I guess I can't completely blame her though, I've been leaving school early every day and very little is known about me to most people at school. It also doesn't help that I've still yet to wear my school uniform once, but that's mostly just been to piss Sona off as it's hilarious when she tries scolding me in the hallways. My homeroom and history teacher Kalawarner-sensei surprisingly hasn't cared much about my absence and lack of a uniform, so why wouldn't I keep doing it?

Saji became a part of Sonas peerage taking up 4 pawn pieces and has been a part of the student council ever since. He's one of the few people I've been talking to since coming here, he's not that bad actually once you get to know the guy. I definitely got a good laugh when I started hearing people referring to him as Orael-senpais sidekick. Apparently Sona has been having trouble awakening his sacred gear, which I already saw coming. When it comes to dragonic sacred gears each and every one of them is unique in how they function, it would take an expert on his type of gear to help him harness its power. Luckily for him I also happen to be the wielder of an evil dragon sacred gear type, unluckily for him his master is on my shit list at the minute.

Besides the student council debacle I currently find myself in I've also had to deal with Mittelt living with me recently. Honestly it's not as bad as I thought it would be, she's not the greatest cook ever but she can clean faster then my legion of maids I have back in the underworld, and that's saying a lot. My apartment isn't that big but it's still comical how fast she can move around when tidying the place up. The mornings usually go with me making breakfast while she takes care of the dishes afterwards before we head off to school.

That's when the problems started though...I decided to use a small hypnosis spell to get Mittelt enrolled to Kuoh Academy as a first year much to her dismay. Ever since then she's been begging me to let her two friends move in with us as they both live at some run down church that she used to live at also before becoming my servant. My apartment only has two small beds and unless she intends on letting both of them sleep with her I seriously doubt that it'll ever happen. That's when she started going around and telling everyone at school that she's my personal maid, and of course every horny teenage guy in this school took it the wrong way and have started giving me glares for taking the other new 'foreign exchange student' while all the girls blush madly while passing by me in the hallways after hearing the rumors.

As I reached the front gates to leave Kuoh Academy I could hear footsteps running towards Mittelt and I coming from behind us.

"Nico-senpai, wait! I need to talk to you!" Saji shouted while making his way towards us calling me by my alias.

"Well I wonder what this could be about..." I mumbled while turning around to greet him. "Whats up Genshirou?"

"I need your help Nico-senpai, Sona-kaichou is going to think I'm a failure if I can't awaken my gear!"

I laughed while starting to walk away with Mittelt still latched onto my arm. "Well that sucks."

Saji dived towards me and grabbed onto one of my legs while I continued to try walking away. "Please Nico-senpai, I'm begging you! I can't disappoint Sona-kaichou, I'll do anything!"

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing? Stop embarrassing yourself, get up already!" I said before putting all the force I could into a kick motion, launching Saji off of me and sending him flying back towards the school. It took mere seconds before he had already sprinted back and was in front of me groveling on the ground.

"N-N-Nico-senpai!" Is all I managed to hear in between the stuttering and wailing Saji was spouting out on the ground.

"Well you're persistent, I'll give you that much."

"Maybe you should just beat him up until he can't beg anymore master?" Mittelt said with a cheerful smile still on her face.

"I don't see how you can say things like that while looking so lighthearted...but I like it! Great idea Mittelt-chan!"

"W-Wait! Don't listen to that evil little girl Nico-senpai!"

"Chill Genshirou, I won't take her advice...yet." I said that last part quietly while looking away innocently.

"hey, I heard that senpai! What's up with you and always messing with me, I can't tell when you're serious or not!" Saji said while picking himself up off the ground.

"Ehehe, and that's just the way I like it. Tell you what Genshirou, walk with me for a bit and explain why you want to awaken your gear so badly."

Saji looked at me with a face full of hope before fist pumping. "Yes senpai, thank you for hearing me out!"

"Ehh? You're going to help him?" Mittelt said while tilting her head cutely.

"Who knows? I'll at least hear him out so I can know why he's so desperate." I handed Mittelt a pair of keys to my apartment as she finally unlatched herself from my arm. "You can go ahead home, I'll see you later."

"Whatever you say master, see you later tonight!" She said with a mischievous grin on her face while walking away.

"Oi...I better not find any of your friends in my apartment when I get back later, or I might just have to punish you Mittelt-chan." I replied while smiling devilishly and releasing my signature creepy black aura. It's one of the many perks to being the host of an evil dragon, striking fear into the hearts of others with merely your aura is an amazing skill to have I must say!

Mittelt froze up for a second while making sure not to make eye contact with me. "S-S-Sure thing master! There definitely won't be anyone else in your home later tonight!" She said before running away.

"OI! I KNOW WHEN YOU'RE LYING MITTELT-CHAN!" I shouted out as I heard her yelp and pick up her pace.

**[Ten bucks says she still tells her friends you said it was okay to come over to your place.]** Apophis said while sounding amused.

'_Twenty says she tells them it's okay to live with us._'

**[Ha, I wouldn't be surprised!]  
**

"You know, you can be really scary at times senpai..." Saji said while now standing next to me.

"Fear is a useful skill to utilize to the fullest Genshirou, you too shall learn that some day." I said in a sage-like voice while grinning and punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Now let's talk about whats been bothering you."

* * *

Me and Saji walked through town while I got him to talk to me about why he wanted to awaken his gear so badly. It actually managed to catch me off guard when he responded with that he wanted to become strong enough and have the guts to hold his own in situations like the one three days ago like I did. It was a little awkward when he asked me how I knew who Björn was, but I quickly swept aside the question by saying he's known my family for a long time. I wasn't exactly lying but I wasn't really telling the whole truth either, but that's normally how I tend to explain things I don't want to go into detail about.

After a while he mentioned that it wasn't that he was seeking revenge, but more that he just wanted to become powerful so that he wouldn't disappoint Sona. He literally went on and on and on about how he's been in love with her since he first started going to Kuoh and it's been his dream to marry her one day, even being so determined that he completely accepted his new life as a devil and joining the supernatural.

As much as she has been pissing me off lately I couldn't help but sympathize for him. Not a lot of sympathy mind you, but still some nonetheless. He told me how he's been working out and training non-stop since he became a devil but nothings really worked out so far. After about another solid hour of waterworks via Saji begging me to help him hellbent on the idea that I could figure something out, I decided I might as well at least try and awaken his gear.

Honestly it was a mixture of seeing some of the way I used to be in him while also realizing that if I helped Saji I could gain major leverage over Sona. I try not to think back to when I left my mother and everyone else behind and was taken from the house of Valefor to live with my uncle Creuserey and the old satan faction, but my desire to become stronger grew each and every day after everything that happened back then. Life was tough but it helped me grow up fast, especially with some of the people I had to teach me. That's why I decided to awaken his sacred gear the same way mine was awakened.

As a warm-up I had him run for most of the day before coming to the outskirts of town at an old abandoned warehouse as it started getting dark outside. A couple days ago I had my familiar Zurui do a search of the entire town to find out what other supernatural beings were living here, and he came back with quite a few discoveries. One was that a stray devil had been holed up in this warehouse for some time now luring humans in and killing them. I didn't tell Saji that of course as this is all a part of how my plan is going to work.

"What are we doing out here anyways Orael-senpai? This place looks like a murder scene." Saji said with a paranoid look on his face.

"Don't tell me you're wussing out now Genshirou? I thought you said you'd do anything to become stronger."

"But to become stronger I have to avoid dying, if we go in there I have a bad feeling that might just happen!"

"Ehehe...nah, that probably won't happen." I said with a grin while dragging him inside by the neck of his shirt.

His face paled as he tried running away but couldn't break loose of my grip. "P-P-Probably!? I'm gonna die senpai, I'm really gonna die!" He howled as I threw him through the front door of the warehouse and shut it closed behind us.

As we walked deeper inside the smell of blood became overwhelming, Saji almost puked while I tried not to pay attention to the scent. I wouldn't say I'm exactly proud of it but after being surrounded by this same stench so many times throughout the years, the smell had started to become somewhat pleasant. You'll never hear me admit that to anyone though, some things are meant to stay secret so others don't think you're too crazy. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and raised my arms before clasping them together and widening my stance slightly.

"Senpai, I don't think now's the time to be zoning out and dozing off..."

I smacked Saji upside the head before closing my eyes again and going back into position. "I'm not just standing here posing like this for the hell of it dumbass, everyone in my clan has heightened sensing capabilities. This is just how I channel the energy surrounding us to make it easier to pick up on other people from far distances."

"Really? That's a cool ability, are you picking up anyone around here?" He said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Tch...looks like we have some unexpected visitors to the party. There's someone in here and five devils outside the warehouse coming this way."

"What!? Who's in here with us, and are the devils kaichou and the rest of the student council?" Saji asked frantically.

"Ignore the other devils for now and get ready for your test Genshirou, I want you to fight this warehouses owner."

"Eh? Who's the owner?" He asked with a confused look on his face. Ahaha, this will be good...

The sound of loud footsteps could be heard in the shadows covering the majority of the warehouse.

"Oh...I've never smelled anything like this before. This scent is delicious, could it be sweet or sour?" A feminine voice spoke up from the shadows before a naked woman started walking into sight.

Saji's eyes went wide as a perverted grin came onto his face and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "She's beautiful! Heh, so this is the person who was living in the warehouse senpai, there's nothing to worry about!"

"Ha..haha...hahahaha!" The woman's crazy laughter reverberated throughout the warehouse as she came completely into sight, revealing her monstrous lower body making her resemble a centaur with a serpents tail. "This smell...a devil with a sacred gear!? This scent is overpowering, I must taste it!" She screamed as her face contorted, revealing piranha-like teeth. She must have picked up on Saji's scent as I was certain I was still currently disguising the aura of Apophis.

Saji stared in shock at the stray devil before he started taking a few steps back. "Orael-senpai...don't tell me you expect us to fight this thing, do you?"

"Of course not Genshirou, that would be silly." I said in a lighthearted tone. "YOU will be fighting it, and I'LL be watching you."

Saji stared at me in fear as his whole body started shaking. "What!? How do you expect me to fight this thing when I haven't even awakened my sacred gear yet, this is insane!"

"Oh, nonsense! Get in there and show her who's boss, champ!" I said pushing him towards the monstrosity before taking a big jump backwards to watch the show.

The stray devil immediately charged towards Saji slashing it's sharp claws towards him, only to be narrowly dodged. Saji tried to run towards me, only to be stopped when I created a wall of fire separating him and the stray devil on one side of the warehouse and me on the other.

"S-Senpai! I can't do this, it's going to kill me!" The urgency extremely apparent in his tone as he turned back to face the beast.

"I'm not giving you a choice Genshirou. Hit her with the one two!" I replied in a commanding tone while shadow boxing.

"Ahahaha! I love it when they scream and try to fight back!" The stray devil shouted before charging towards Saji again, revealing a massive cavity with teeth on the stomach of the monstrous lower part of her body.

Saji continued to scream and dodge the stray devils attacks, but he couldn't keep it up for long. After every few slashes Saji would get cut or whipped by the strays serpent-like tail. It was hard ignoring his screams for help but I knew it was necessary to make this work. The battle raged on between the two before Saji finally started to try and fight back, only to be able to do nothing. He tried punching and kicking at her legs when dodging her attacks but they showed to have no effect. It was then that the sounds of footsteps could be heard coming from behind me.

"Don't you think you've gone far enough, Orael Valefor?" A girl looking to be around my age with crimson hair said as four other devils followed her, one of those four I noticed to be Akeno Himejima.

"Hmm? I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of meeting you before miss, how do you know of my real name?"

The girl took a step forward to stand in front of the others before speaking up. "My name is Rias Gremory, president of the Occult Research Club. Sona has told me of you before, but I'd never think to meet you in a place like this."

I immediately realized that this must be the other daughter of one of the fake satans attending Kuoh Academy after hearing this. A wide smile appeared on my face as I took a deep bow.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you then Rias Gremory, as you already know I am Orael Valefor. May I ask why you've led a bunch of secondary school students with you to a shady place like this in the middle of the night?"

"Oi, buchou! Let's worry about this guy afterwards, who's that woman with the massive oppai over there!?" A guy with short, straight brown hair that was still a little longer than my own and brown eyes spoke up with a perverted grin rivaling Saji's.

Rias sighed before speaking up again ignoring the guy. "We have come here to deal with the stray devil Viser to show my new precious servant how the rest of my peerage acts in battle, but it appears that you came here first. Are you intending on letting it kill that boy over there Valefor-san?" She said while narrowing her eyes.

"Of course not Gremory-san, I'm simply helping Sona-san to train her new pawn." The brown haired boys eyes widened at the mention of the word 'pawn'.

"So that's Sonas new pawn? I don't know how you could consider this help, but I won't allow you to bring harm to my friends new peerage member."

I chuckled slightly before turning around to watch Saji now almost tired out from running away from Viser. "There's no need for violence Gremory-san, it seems my plan is about to work anyways. Simply wait and enjoy the show and you can deal with that annoyance afterwards."

Saji had finally tired himself out, beaten and battered as he was gasping for air. His body had a few cuts with a lot of bruises all over it and it was obvious he had reached his limit. Viser had a lustful look in her eyes as she slowly approached him. The look of despair and fear in his eyes was apparent as he shook in horror watching her come towards him.

"Your blood tastes amazing, boy! I can't wait to devour you!" she screamed as she now started charging.

Saji closed his eyes and held one arm out in front of him pointed towards Viser in an attempt to protect himself. "I don't want to die yet, I can't die here! I don't want to die dammit, not like this!" As he shouted a small black deformed lizards face appeared on Saji's wrist before it shot out a light blue line, connecting to Visers leg stopping her in place.

"Looks like my job is done." I said with a wide grin before dismissing the wall of flames and summoning a magic circle in front of my hand. The magic circle shot out an ice chain towards Saji wrapping around him and yanking him towards me, breaking the line connected to Viser. I destroyed the chain before helping Saji stand up and looking back towards Rias. "The stray is all yours."

Rias raised an eyebrow before looking confused. "So he has a sacred gear? Was all of this really necessary to awaken it?"

"Ufufufu, I personally enjoyed watching your form of training, 'Nico-san'." Akeno spoke up calling me by my alias with a wink.

I smirked at Akeno before returning my attention to Rias. "I can assure you it was needed Gremory-san. Now if you'd please excuse me, I'm a very busy man. Perhaps next time we meet we can have a more formal introduction, enjoy yourselves." I said while taking another deep bow before grabbing Saji who still looked to be in a state of shock and walked away to leave the warehouse. Rias seemed reluctant to just let me leave after this little performance but thankfully she had a pissed off stray devil to deal with.

As we left I summoned my familiar Zurui, who appeared in his snake form.

"Zurui, I want you to watch the girl in the warehouse and her peerage and report to me all of their fighting styles along with who the strongest one is. Make sure you aren't seen." Zurui simply nodded before slithering off back into the warehouse.

I looked over to Saji to see him still in a trance-like state of shock. I snapped my fingers in front of his face a few times to try and make him come to. "Genshirou, you alright?"

"Yeah..." He said still seeming a bit fazed.

"What was going through your head when you were fighting that stray devil?"

He seemed reluctant to respond before lowering his head in shame and staring at the ground. "I was afraid..."

"Then it looks like everything was a success! Congratulations my side-kick, I'm proud of you."

His eyes opened wide before staring back at me. "What do you mean? I thought the whole point was to overcome my fear?"

"Don't think like that Genshirou, blind bravery is for the idiotic heroes rushing to their deaths. Fear isn't a weakness, it's a strength. It's fear that makes you react the strongest, fear is what keeps you on your toes and makes sure you don't become too cocky. It's also what allowed you to finally awaken your sacred gear." I said taking a look at the deformed lizard head on his wrist. "Think Sona-san will be proud of you now?" I finished with a smirk.

He had a big smile on his face while staring at his gear in amazement. "She has to be now, you're my savior senpai! but how did you know fear would work?"

"Oi, don't call me a savior, I don't like the ring of that. And you could say it was just an educated guess, now go home and rest. I'll go talk to Sona for you and let her know you're ready to begin your training for real now."

We talked for a little while longer before he headed off home as it had already been night for a few hours now. I pulled out my phone and dialed Sonas number, telling her to meet me in front of Kuoh Academy. After the phone call I started my way back to school.

'_So what did you think of his sacred gear?_'

**[It's not what I expected...it's incomplete. The ability he used was called absorption line, that's just one ability that Vritra had. I couldn't feel Vritras consciousness awakened at all, it seems he was sealed inside multiple gears.]**

'_You're saying just one piece of Vritra is sealed within him? Well this is a problem...I can't tell that to Creuserey or he'd have me come back to headquarters immediately, and there's no way I'm heading back there so soon. We haven't even had time to relax yet since we've got here!_'

**[Oh? I thought you'd be excited to go back and see Aži Dahākas host, I'm sure she'd be happy to see you now that the nekomata has been gone for a while.] **Apophis said obviously trying to tease me about my lady issues.

'_You just love screwing with me, don't you? __Knowing her she's already found out where I was sent and has begun tracking me down. Besides, I'm not ready to head back yet..._'

**[I live in this gear 24/7, if I didn't mess with you all the time I'd go insane. And suit yourself, it's only a matter of time before _they _also find out where we are though, and without the old-satan faction backing us up you won't be able to handle them yet. Still, what are you going to do about Vritras host?]**

'_That's why I'm still trying to achieve balance breaker, we just haven't had time to resume training yet. And I might contact Penemue about retrieving the other pieces, I bet even Azazel would agree when he hears about this. I need to contact her about the whole fallen angel situation going on around here anyways._

**[Fine by me, I'm going to sleep. Don't bother waking me up if you run into any fights tonight, I'm tired.] **

_'Heh...lazy_ _dragon._'

* * *

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about Orael-san?" Sona asked right away as soon as we met up in front of the school.

"I want to take you up on your offer from earlier, I've already awakened Saji's sacred gear and sent him home."

Sona narrowed her eyes before giving me a questioning look. "What made you change your mind?"

"You could say it was pity for a friend, and frankly I need to get you off my back. I ran into Rias Gremory tonight, I know you've been talking about me. Why?"

Sona smirked while seeming amused. "I didn't picture you as the pitying type, it's nice to know you've become friends with my new pawn though. Besides that, isn't it obvious? So little is known about you still that students have started calling you 'The Mysterious Prince', I was willing to look past the fact that you came to Kuoh for no particular reason, but I couldn't look past the fact that you knew of my new pawn before even I did. Why was it you knew where to find him back then?"

Ugh, I already have a nickname...maybe I should stop leaving school so much to see if I can ditch it. "Two can play the questions game Sona-san, why did you have your servants follow me that day and why have you been stalking me since then?"

A minute of silence passed by as Sona and I had another one of our little stare downs. After a while I realized this was going nowhere and sighed.

"This isn't going anywhere, how about we come to an agreement?"

Sona didn't respond but simply nodded her head for me to continue.

"You want to know why I knew Saji was special on my first day here, I want you off my back as it's bothersome the way things are currently. I'll assure you I mean nobody at Kuoh Academy any harm and the reason I came here was because of personal business. On top of this I'll help you train Saji as I know for a fact just because he has his sacred gear now, he still won't be able to use it well without proper guidance. You gain a strong new peerage member and I'll gain peace in my free time, do we have a deal?"

Another moment of silence passed by as she stared into my eyes probably trying to get a read on me before an honest smile appeared on her face. "Deal. Also, would it kill you to start wearing your uniform?" She asked with a tick mark appearing on her face.

"Heh, we'll see."

"One last thing..." Sona said before she started looking uncharacteristically embarrassed. "One of the four satans will be coming to meet you soon."

"...pardon me?" Is all I mentioned to say as I felt my heart sink.

"All high class devils are required to have an evil pieces chess set, and the only ones allowed to hand them out are the four satans. Normally they give them to the parents of high class devils when they are young, but since you're living on your own and are already this old one of them will be coming to meet you personally." Sona cleared her throat before continuing. "Be on your best behavior and make sure you're wearing your school uniform for when they arrive."

* * *

After Sona and I finished our conversation I started my way back home. Well shit, looks like things just got a lot more complicated. I can already imagine how terrible this could go. I feel kind of weird having just made the main enemies sibling a friendly acquaintance, but I've done weirder things in the past. Besides, things would have just been more troublesome if all the devils at Kuoh Academy become on edge about me when I haven't even been here for a week so far. Oh well, I'll worry about all of this tomorrow, at least I know i can go back to my apartment and finally enjoy some peace. Unlocking the door to my apartment, I walked in to find...

"Kalawarner-sensei!?" I shouted in surprise when I saw one of my teachers from school along with Mittelt, a blonde girl in nuns clothing, and one other girl with long black hair and violet eyes wearing practically nothing sitting on the couch watching television. I may have been able to calm myself down if it wasn't for the fact that they all had fallen angel wings sprouting out of their backs besides the nun and there were posters of all the leaders of the Grigori hung up on my walls!?

"Malaphar-san!?" Kalawarner-sensei said before standing up in shock calling me by my alias as thankfully Mittelt hasn't told them otherwise yet.

"Umm...hey master, about this..." Mittelt spoke up shyly before being cut off by the the blonde girl in nuns clothing.

The blonde girl in nuns clothing looked over towards me before a big innocent smile appeared on her face. "H-Hello Malaphar-san, my name is Asia Argento, it's nice to meet you! Thank you for letting us stay here tonight!"

"This is the one that knows Penemue-sama!?" the one with long black hair and violet eyes shouted before sprinting towards me and grabbing my hand with both of hers and staring into my eyes, it didn't take much to tell she was a hardcore fan girl for the Grigori's leaders. "Tell me, what do you know about her!? Do you know Azazel-sama too!? What does Penemue-sama smell like!?"

"Do you think my friends could stay here for the night...?" Mittelt said sheepishly making sure not to make eye contact with me.

I glared at Mittelt as hard as I possibly could as I let my aura out rushing through my apartment, causing a chill to go down everyone's spine. I summoned a magic circle in front of my hand and created a large paddle made of ice. "Sure Mittelt-chan, as soon as you receive your punishment~" I said happily as the rabid fan girl in front of me looked confused.

Looks like it's time to phone a friend...

* * *

**Authors notes: Not too much to say this time besides I didn't expect this chapter to be this long. Finger met keyboard and before I knew it this happened, I intend to wrap up the Asia arc within two more chapters. Next update may be a little slower then usual because of Christmas break, not too sure yet. My bad to the kind people who take the time to read my fic, I'm glad I haven't done too bad yet! Till next time  
**


End file.
